


The First Date

by TigersAreLife



Series: The Jake Peralta Series [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Date, Flirting, Jake is adorable, Rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersAreLife/pseuds/TigersAreLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine has three rules when it comes to dating.<br/>3. Be yourself. Theres no point dating someone if you can't be you.<br/>2. Don't be too embarrassing. Try not to scare them off before they can give you a chance.<br/>and the most important rule thats probably ever been written;<br/>1. Don't sleep with the guy on the first date. Ever!!</p>
<p>Or the one where Jake Peralta charms his way into Jasmine's pants and she doesn't really have a problem with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests so please let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do. I look forward to hearing from you guys. xx

Jake Peralta was sitting across from me at an uncomfortably small table in a quaint little bar located near his local Precinct (99th). He was grinning, not really saying anything just yet. This was a welcome surprise after the ride here in his fancy car that smelt like old cheese. On the way to the pub, he had not stopped talking. At all. How had I come to be on this date in the first place?

"You know, I think you are really pretty," Jake said suddenly, smile still intact.

"Thank you... you don't look too bad yourself," I responded, taking a sip of the glass of water that had been plonked down at the table a few minutes after we had come in and sat down.

"And your dress looks... lovely."

I was wearing a nice blue dress and a long black cardigan over my shoulders and arms. I smiled in response, thankful that I wasn't dressed too badly.

"Well this is going terribly," Jake exclaimed with a grimace.

"Trust me... you're doing fine," I promised him, placing a hand on his for a sort-of comfort. He was back to grinning now. He seems to like smiling which is a desirable quality. Not enough people smile anymore.

Jake and I had met on the previous Monday after I had called into my local precinct to report that the college kids down the hall were getting out of hand. They were having parties every _goddam_ _day!_  "Some people have work and need to sleep!" I had hissed loudly, aggravated by the fact that the college goers couldn't stand one _single_ night without having a raging party.

The constant parties going on had left me with minimal sleep and therefor, I looked like a complete mess. My hair was vaguely presentable but not nearly as presentable as I would usually have liked it to be, my makeup was sloppy and there were hideous bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I had tried to reason with them but they simply did not care. They had no respect for their neighbours.

Jake Peralta had taken my shoulder, mentioned to his co-workers that he'd take this one, and led me over to a desk in the middle of the room. Step by step he filled out the paperwork, asked me questions and did whatever else he needed to do.

Afterwards, when he was walking me over to the door, he told me that the issue should hopefully be resolved within the week and that if push comes to shove, he'd come and check it out himself. I thanked him and turned to leave.

All that day I had wondered about the nice cop and what his name was. I had not thought to ask when I was all riled up earlier.

Two days later, there was a knock at my door. I opened it and was surprised to see Peralta himself standing awkwardly in the doorway. I let him inside and hurried to the kitchen, where I got him some coffee.

"I sorted out those kids by the way," he'd said, leaning against the kitchen bench, watching as I poured him his coffee and handed it to him, which he took gratefully.

"Thank you. Hopefully I will be able to sleep for more than half an hour a night now. I apologise for my appearance. I was too tired to make myself look reasonable this morning as I am sure you can probably see."

"You look alright to me... I'm Jake Peralta by the way," he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Jasmine Sanders. Pleased to know your name. I had been wondering what it was. I didn't ask on Monday."

"Jasmine," he parroted. I merely smiled, taking a sip of my own coffee.

"Hey look, I was wondering if you would maybe like to come have dinner with me... as my date?" I had not been expecting to hear that come out of his mouth... In fact, I almost choked on my coffee. I barely even knew this guy. He could be anyone! That is what dates are for though, aren't they? To get to know another person better? I smirked a little, which seemed to relieve him a little.

"I'm lesbian," I deadpanned, trying not to let him in on my lie just yet.

" _Oh_. I'm, uh, sorry," he scratched his head, believing the lie I'd just fed him. I burst out laughing, which confused him. He let out a few awkward laughs, unsure of what he was actually laughing at.

"I'm _joking,_ " I chuckled and shook my head. "Aren't you supposed to know when a person is lying?" I asked, leaning forward on the bench.

"Well, yes. I was stunned by your beauty. I couldn't concentrate. My apologies milady." It was his time to smirk now. Oh wow, a flirt too. How did I know?

"Ah, right then," I smiled wide, beginning to think about accepting his request.

"So...?"

"Yes."

"You'll go?!" He exclaimed, face lighting up.

"I will," I agreed with a laugh as he beamed, teeth on show.

"Okay. Seven on Thursday? I'll pick you up," he backed towards the door now, holding the mug out for me.

"Sure. What's the dress code?" I asked, taking the cup from his outstretched hand.

"Semi-formal but also casual."

''Right. I guess I'll see you on Thursday then,'' I answered closing the door after his rushed reply.

And thats how I found myself sitting before the eccentric, childish police officer who's company I was surprisingly beginning to enjoy.

"So, tell me about your job," I leaned forward onto the table and put my head in my hand, giving my complete attention to him.

"Okay, well, _obviously_ I'm the best detective in the precinct," he began, making me laugh. "My partners name is Amy Santiago. She's extremely competitive but she loses a lot. Mainly to me," he paused to grin manically. I got the vibe that this Amy is someone I wouldn't mind hanging out with at some point.

"Then there is Charles Boyle. He's super into food. It's actually kind of creepy now that I think about it. He's kind of one of my best friends. He tells me everything and that is _definitely_ not always a good thing, let me assure you. Oh, Boyle also puts out these weekly email blasts that have lists about who's got the best pies, pizza, pasta and just about every other food you can think of. And get this," he makes an exasperated expression. "He has a category for mouth feel. Isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard?! I mean, what even _is_ mouth feel?"

"Well, it's odd but I wouldn't consider it one of the weirdest things I've ever heard." I responded, stopping to think about it for a moment. "But please, continue..." I was very interested to see what it was like working at a Police Precinct.

"There's this other girl that works with me as well. Her name is Rosa. She was in the Academy with me. She's almost always dead serious and I am convinced that she has killed someone before. I swear, that girl is terrifying," he shudders, as if remembering a terrible memory.

"Theres more to talk about but I want to hear about you. I've been talking this entire time," Jake smiled, sitting forward and listening intently, which was extremely odd for him.

"Well, theres really not that much to know," I shrugged, looking down at the table for a moment.

"Nah."

"Nah?"

"This is a date. You have to talk about your life for at least one minute," he looked at his phone, which had just beeped.

"Do you need to take that?" I asked, also glancing at the phone for a moment.

"No. It's okay... now talk!" He insisted, grinning at me.

"Fine. I was born in London, but moved here to America when I was 14. I'm still not 100% sure why. I am currently 26 and looking for full time employment. I-"

"Are you applying for a job in the Pentagon?" He asked, much to my confusion. I struggled to reply for a moment.

"Uh, no?"

"Then loosen up! Have some fun." I supposed he had a valid point. I was being a little stiff. I rolled my shoulders quickly to help rid me of the tension that had settled there.

"There you go!" He grinned yet again, taking a sip from his own glass of water.

I smiled and just when I was about to start talking a little more, a menu was placed in front of both of us.

"What would you like, milady?" Jake asked with a small dip of the head, which was imitating a bow.

"Whatever you like. I've never been here before so..."

"What?! Thats unacceptable!" He closed the menu promptly before standing up.

"Would you like a drink? I'm going to get one while I'm over there," he gestured to the bar behind him and I nodded.

"You choose. Im not fussy."

He grinned and turned to the bar. I dug my phone out of my bag and turned it on, seeing several texts from my best friend Lisa. She desperately wanted to know how it was going. I quickly sent her a text that read _'Lisa. Be calm. You'll get your details. Try to be a little patient. Please.'_  Just as the text sent, Jake sat back down again, handing me a beer, which I took gratefully.

"Thanks," I said over the bottle rim with a smile. He smiled back and raised the end out to me before taking it back again.

"Anyway... where were we up to?" Jake asked, taking another swig of his beer.

"You were trying to get me to tell you more about myself," I offered, setting the bottle on the table before looking back up at him.

"Right. Yes. Before that though, I have to ask..." he trailed off mysteriously, making me worry I'd done something wrong. "Have you seen Die Hard?"

His right eyebrow raised up in question when I didn't answer right away. I sighed with relief.

"I'm afraid not, no."

Nothing could prepare me for his reaction. His lower jaw fell open, gaping, almost to the floor, and he just stared at me for a moment.

"Okay, no. You will see that movie. What have you been watching all these years?!" He asked, hands thrown up in the air.

"I don't know. Stuff?"

"We're seeing it," he practically ordered, nodding as if he'd made this big life decision for me.

"Alright," I responded with a giggle.

Our dinner came fairly soon after that. It had interrupted a conversation about how Jake had been asked by the FBI to go undercover for six months, infiltrate a drug cartel and help take them down. All in all, he had been the reason that 15 criminals were off the streets. If you ask me, thats quite an amazing achievement. I was impressed.

Jake had chosen possibly the most popular thing on any menu anywhere in the world... chicken schnitzel. Not that I was complaining, of course.

"I wasn't sure what you like," he said when the two plates were placed in front of us.

"It's quite okay. I like schnitzel," I assured him with a smile.

He grinned and then dug in. It didn't take either of us long to finish our meals. I had gotten quite hungry by this point.

I liked Jake. He's funny, he's smart, he's fun, he's attractive and he's caring. I was very much so considering going out on another date with him. Providing he wanted to, of course.

We joked for a while more and Jake had another two beers. I supposed I was driving then. I hoped that his apartment wasn't too far from mine.

We stayed for about another hour after we finished our food and during that time we talked about many things. Mostly about Jake and his life but I didn't mind. I didn't really have much to offer in the way of discussion anyway. I'd been nursing the same beer for most of the night. It wasn't fizzy anymore and I wasn't drinking it either. The bottle eventually grew hot in my hand.

This date with Jake was _probably_ the best - no, scratch that - it _was_ the best date I'd been on in a long time. He was a gentlemen but had small hints of sarcasm and tomfoolery hidden here and there. I could see myself going out with him many more times. Hopefully, not to this pub though. The food wasn't especially good. That being said, the people and the atmosphere was certainly better than that of some of the other pubs around Brooklyn.

On first glance, Jake Peralta would probably seem like quite the douchebag. With his leather jacket, snarky, childish attitude and his almost self-consuming competitive nature. However, even just in the short time that I had known the energetic man, I had gotten to know him for the caring and interesting person that he is.

Much to my disappointment, the date had to come to an end. Jake was a little tipsy but not actually drunk. He was telling me a funny story about a prank war that he'd had with his partner, Amy Santiago. He followed me over to the bar and I payed the bill, smiling at Jake who insisted that he would pay because he was the man and the man should always pay on the first date. I shrugged him off and payed the bill myself anyway. Just to thwart him.

Outside the pub, I turned to Jake and he smiled at me.

"I'll drive. Pass me the keys," I held my hand out, waiting. He shook his head stubbornly.

"Pass them. You shouldn't drive."

After a short argument, the cold metal keys were dropped into my hand by a grumbling Peralta. We walked over to the car and I sat in the drivers seat. I waited until Jake was in the car before I started talking again.

"You'll have to tell me how to get to your place," I said, placing the keys in the ignition and starting the smelly old car.

"Yeah, alright. You know I'm not actually drunk though, right? I can drive."

"Yes, I know but it's better to be safe than sorry," I explained, putting my hands to the heater before reversing the car out of the park.

"Which way?"

"Left at the next light."

We sat in silence for another minute before I turned left when he said to. Jake gave me another direction.

"How are you going to get home?" He asked, giving me a sideways look. I shrugged.

"I'll figure something out," I responded, rolling my shoulders back. I'd begun to get a cramp.

"What? No."

He gave me another direction.

"Well, for the safety of yourself and others, I don't think that it's wise for you to be driving. This is your car. I can't take it and then give it back some other time. I'll catch a cab or something. It's all good," I tried to console him.

"Okay..." he didn't sound convinced.

"Take a right here and then it's just a couple buildings down the street," he explained, pointing at the intersection. I followed his directions and stopped outside a tall apartment that looked quite homely. Unfortunately, my place was on the other side of town.

"Well, this is me," he looked up at the building and smiled.

I got out and closed the door, keys in hand. Jake was standing by the door of the car, waiting for me. I gave him the keys and smiled, standing before him and looking down at the ground.

"I, uh, I had a lot of fun tonight," I said, gripping my cardigan and pulling it tight across my torso.

"As did I milady," he grinned, swinging the keys by the split ring, the metal clinking loudly on contact.

"Would you maybe like to go on another date with me sometime?" He asked, obviously nervous.

"As a matter of fact, I'd love to," I grinned. Jake looked relieved and excited.

"Nice!"

We stood in silence for another minute before I found myself leaning forward.

Jake's lips met with mine and I felt electric sparks rush through him into me and then back to him again. I'd never felt anything like this before and I could probably say that it would prove to be rather addicting very quickly. I could taste the last of the alcohol on his breath. He had sobered up.

Our mouths moved together and I smiled against him.

"Do you have to go just yet?" Jake asked, huffing a little.

"I can probably stay a while longer," I smiled mischievously.

What was I doing?! One of my main rules was that you should never sleep with the guy on the first date. It was a rookie mistake and I knew it but I just couldn't help myself. Jake already had me wrapped around his finger.

We broke apart so that he could lock the car. Then we headed up the steps and into the building.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
